


December 16th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Relaxing, laying in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra finds a sunbeam and shares it with Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	December 16th

Catra had found a sunbeam to lie in and had fallen asleep in its warmth, absorbing the golden rays. She was dozing in and out of consciousness and didn’t even care that she was on the soft carpet of the floor, she was so warm and content.

After an incomprehensible amount of time she began to feel more chilled and blinked her eyes to slits to see the sun had moved. With a groan, she rolled over to follow the sun only to find someone already in her sunbeam.

It was Adora and they curled close together, sharing the sunshine.


End file.
